In recent years, the expedition of development process and the tendency to add a large amount of sensitizing dyes have worsened the problem of some of sensitizing dyes contained in a silver halide photographic material being left uneluted during development and remaining colors in the photographic material (so-called color remaining).
Heretofore, as sensitizing dyes causing little color remaining there have been proposed those containing hydrophilic substituents such as sulfamoyl group and carbamoyl group (as disclosed in JP-A-1-147451, JP-A-61-294429, and JP-A-61-77843 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"), and JP-B-45-32749 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication")). However, since the adsorption of sensitizing dyes normally falls with the increasing hydrophilicity, all these proposals leave much to be desired in sensitivity as well as color remaining. Further, sensitizing dyes as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,933 and European Patent 451816A1 appreciably excert an effect of eliminating color remaining but leave much to be desired in the provision of sufficient sensitivity as well.